Electrical distribution centers, such as those used in a motor vehicle, provide and manage electrical power from a common power source, e.g. a battery, to the many electrical components, e.g. lights, motors, instruments, that are electrically connected to the electrical distribution center generally. Electrical distribution centers provide a centralized location for electronic components including relays, fuses, and the like. According to an electrical distribution center illustrated in FIG. 1, the electrical components, both the relays 12 and the fuses 14, are contained within an internal cavity 16 inside a housing 18 of the electrical distribution center, generally designated by the reference number 10. The electrical distribution center 10 also includes a cover (not shown) configured to enclose the internal cavity 16. As the electrical content of motor vehicle has increased, a corresponding increase in the number of electronic devices in the electrical distribution center has occurred. However, the allotted volume of packaging space in the vehicle for the electrical distribution center may not have similarly increased. In addition, it remains desirable to have accessibility to the electronic components if service to these removable components is required. Therefore, an electrical distribution center that can accommodate an increased number of electronic components in a decreased volume while still providing access to these electronic components for servicing is desired.
The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.